


Truth or Dare

by Rothecooldad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Skinny Dipping, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merlin and its characters are not my property, I just bend them to my will.</p></blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

"Fuck!" Merlin swore, shivering in the clear water. He shook out his hair, water droplets flying everywhere. "It's f-f-fuck-k-king f-f-freezing, Arthur!" He whined, teeth chattering. He swam around to get his blood circulating, all the while cursing Morgana and Gwen for making them do this. Why did they think that playing truth or dare with Morgana was a good idea?

Arthur stood at the edge of the pool, not even bothering to hide his laughter. "It can't possibly be that cold, _Mer_ lin." Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

Merlin flipped him off. "While you're up there, do you mind looking for my bollocks? I'm pretty sure they shriveled up and ran away," he snapped, glaring at the blonde.

"Don't be such a girl." Arthur said, stripping off his his trousers. His pants followed, and soon he was pool side. He cautiously dipped his big toe in, and hissed sharply. He took a deep breath. "You know, If we ask nicely, I'm sure the girls will let us pick another dare..."

Merlin scowled. "Oh no, you are not getting out of this that easily, Pendragon." Merlin launched out of the water, grabbing Arthur's ankle. He tugged, and Arthur yelped, toppling into the water.

"Never," Arthur started when he surfaced a moment later. He spit out some of the water, gagging as the chlorine made his throat and eyes burn. "Ever do that again, Emrys." He threatened, glowering at Merlin.

Merlin just smirked and splashed water at him. Before Arthur could retaliate, he was already on the other side of the pool, smiling mischievously. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you. Don't do what?"

Arthur lunged at him, pushing him below the water. Merlin reemerged coughing. "Oi, watch it, Prat."

Arthur laughed and reached for Merlin again. This time Merlin was able to evade his attempts, swimming to the edge. He was grinning as Arthur tried to catch him. Merlin was always the better swimmer of the two, despite him actually being the least athletic. He was splashing Arthur again when he stopped suddenly.

"Did you hear that?" Merlin asked, straining to listen. Arthur just looked at him curiously, and shook his head.

"You really didn't hear-" Merlin began to ask. "Wait, there it is again. Shhh, listen."

Arthur tilted his head. His eyes widened. He heard faint giggling coming from the direction of the house. They looked at the house and then back to each other.

"The girls!" They said in unison, scrambling to get out of the pool.

Merlin raced across the deck, mindful not to slip, and ran to the lawn chair he set his clothes on. Unfortunately, to nobody's extreme shock, they were no longer there. He dolefully walked to Arthur, using his hands to shield himself to the best of his ability.

"They took our clothes." Arthur stated, closing his eyes to calm himself.

"Appears so." Merlin responded pursing his lips. They heard a piercing whistle behind them and turned to locate the source. Morgana was leaning out of one of the the windows on the second story, Arthur's and Merlin's pants balled up in her fist. She smiled innocently. "Looking for these, boys?" She cackled, and retreated back inside. Merlin and Arthur could just barely make out the silhouette of Gwen giving her a high five.

Arthur cursed and whispered, "Bloody Mor."

"Did you really expect something different?" He rolled his eyes. "When do you think they'll let us in?"

"If we're lucky, before the sun rises." Arthur sighed. It was going to be a _long_ night.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin and its characters are not my property, I just bend them to my will.


End file.
